Té Para Tres
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Luke Skywalker al pasado, conoce a la versión joven de su antiguo Maestro y se enamora de él. Qui-Gon no se encuentra contento con la idea. Triángulo Luke/Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon. [Bajo Edición 24/Enero/2013.]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Té Para Tres.

**Autora: **BB Asmodeus , {raven_filatoff lj; poderatraepoder AO3}.

**Fandom:** Star Wars (Películas).

**Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn (platónico) (Va a ser un interesante triángulo, verán).

**Rating:** Este capítulo, G.

**Resumen:** Luke viaja al pasado, conoce la versión joven de su antiguo Maestro y se enamora de él. Qui-Gon no se encuentra contento con la idea.

**Advertencias:** AU. ¿Viaje en el tiempo?

**Spoilers:** Todas las películas. Además de los libros, aunque admito que no muy específicos porque no los he leído yo misma. Lo que sé es gracias a Wikipedia y otros fics. No esperen coherencia entre los dos universos.

**Feedback**: Siempre bienvenido.

**Notas del autor**: a) Para evitar futuras confusiones, todo lo que esté en Itálicas son _pensamientos_, y lo que esté entre dobles diagonales (/) estarán indicado diálogos internos entre las conexiones mentales Maestro/Padawan, Maestro/Maestro o Padawan/Padawan, etc.

b) Este fic tenía muchos años abandonado, pero lo quiero tanto que deseo terminarlo. Es mi versión de homenaje al personaje Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien se lo merece el pobrecito.

* * *

**Prólogo: Reencuentro.**

* * *

Fueron las ruinas las que llamaron por su asistencia, los susurros de la Fuerza alentándolo que hacía lo correcto, que no se detuviera. Que no dudará. Luke cerró sus ojos en completa concentración al llegar a un par de portones, viejos y descuidados, pero que alguna vez le dieron paso a los Jedis más sabios de la Antigua Orden. En ese momento, la Fuerza estaba cantando un himno que Luke no se atrevía a interrumpir. Podía sentir tantas presencias dentro, tantos sentimientos, que le estaba costando trabajo tan siquiera mantenerse en pie. No estaba seguro que debía hacer.

Entonces una voz que, extrañamente, se parecía a la de su padre, se escuchó en su oído. Fuerte, y sobrepasando todo lo demás. "_Entra_, Luke."

Luke tomó las puertas y las abrió de par en par.

* * *

"Que la Fuerza vaya con ustedes." Mace Windu bendijo a los recién llegados, Qui-Gon Jinn y su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Su misión había sido todo un éxito y tras haber escuchado su informe, la pareja se dispuso a salir de la sala. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, las puertas del Consejo se abrieron justamente cuando Qui-Gon levantaba sus manos para abrirlas, el invasor introduciéndose con cierto aire de grandeza.

Un joven se auto-invitó un par de pasos, brillosos ojos abiertos de par en par, su rostro pálido. Cabellos dorados, cobrizos como ciertas monedas de Alderaan. Su expresión mostraba una máscara de incredulidad y completa desorientación. Algo patético si uno se atrevía a preguntarle a Jinn. Mace se levantó de su asiento, sin duda indignado por la ruda interrupción, y Jin se preparó la buena regañada iba a proseguir.

Enseguida, hiperactivas iris azules se fijaron a la silueta de Windu y Qui-Gon siguió la curiosidad de esa desconocida mirada viajar de su amigo hasta la izquierda de éste, donde se encontraba también…

"¡Maestro Yoda!" El rubio exclamó, casi corriendo al lado del troll-

_Oh, no lo creo así, mocosito._

-Sólo para su camino ser bloqueado por el mismo Qui-Gon Jinn. El hombre frunció su ceño, criticando en su mente la vestimenta del muchacho, quien vestía todo de negro. Era impensable que el color de los caídos fuera permitido por los corredores del Templo, pero Qui-Gon no podía detectar ninguna clase de malicia del sujeto. Fue más allá de frustrante.

El joven levantó su mirada hacia su bloque humano, su boca prosiguiendo a dejarse caer en un profundo _'Oh, Sith', _expresión que Qui-Gon varias veces había presenciado de su propio aprendiz.

"¿Quién eres tú?" El profundo tenor de Mace resonó por el lugar.

Luke se inclinó en muestra de respeto, como si se hubiera recién recordado sus obligaciones. "Lo siento tanto—Por interrumpir, digo... Es sólo que no esperaba—Ni siquiera me imaginaba—"

"Tu _nombre_, jovencito."

Fue obvio que el joven conoció lo que era miedo al encontrarse con la sombría expresión de Mace Windu y respondió firmemente. "Luke Skywalker, Señor—Digo, Maestro..." Bueno, no tan firmemente.

"¿Eres un Padawan o un Caballero?" Esta vez, Qui-Gon siguió con el interrogatorio, impaciente por respuestas. Este joven—Luke Skywalker, según él—era ágil en la Fuerza, Qui-Gon lo podía sentir con fervor pero, nunca lo había visto en Corcuscant, ni recordaba haber sentido su presencia previamente.

Luke Skywalker respondió orgullosamente. "Soy un Caballero Jedi, Maestro Jinn."

Qui-Gon levantó sus cejas, preguntándose cómo el joven podía conocer _su_ nombre pero, no el de Mace Windu.

"¿Y cuál es la razón de tu visita, Caballero Skywalker? Sin invitación, debo recalcar…" Mace se sentó de nuevo, su mirada nunca dejando de inspeccionar al nuevo individuo, de pies a cabeza, no dejando ninguno detalle fuera.

Luke Skywalker mostró sus modales por segunda ocasión, inclinándose, con una gracia que Qui-Gon, de nuevo, se encontró comparándola con Obi-Wan, la potencia del déja vú robándole el aliento por un segundo.

"Siento tanto mi interrupción, nunca deseé faltar al respeto al Consejo ni a sus miembros." Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, su mirada se levantó y comenzó a vagar, de nuevo, por cada una de las sillas donde los Maestros también lo inspeccionaban. Eran unos ojos intensos. Ansiosos. Curiosos.

Hambrientos.

Y Yoda pareció querer alimentarlos. "Por alguien en particular, ¿tú buscas?"

Skywalker sonrió, aparentando timidez. "Sí, Maestro Yoda… Se supone que mi antiguo Maestro también es parte del Consejo."

"Oh. ¿Su nombre, cual ser?"

Luke bajó su mirada súbitamente –y todos los presentes sintieron su concentración con la Fuerza, el ímpetu de su intensa búsqueda por el teórico Maestro que reinaba como el centro de conversación— y en vez de replicar al Maestro Yoda, Skywalker se dio media vuelta, sus pasos vibrando no sólo con el plano físico, sino también espiritual.

Y caminó directamente hacia...

"Ben."

* * *

Obi-Wan parpadeó, más allá de confundido, al escuchar el nombre que solamente su Maestro y él conocían. Luke se acercaba más y más, rápidamente y antes de pensar de detenerlo, Obi-Wan fue envuelto en un apretado abrazo. Lo siguiente articulado causó un impacto de tal magnitud que nunca había tenido precedentes en el Consejo de la Orden de los Jedis.

"Mi Maestro fue Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	2. Episodio I

_**I watched you suffer a dull aching pain**_

_**Now you decided just to show me the same**_

_**No sweeping exits or offstage lines,**_

_**Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind.**_

_**Faith has been broken and tears must be cried,**_

_**Let's do some living (oohh) after we die**_

_**-"Wild Horses," The Sundays.-**_

* * *

**"Té Para Tres."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**Episodio 01 – Metamorfosis. **

* * *

_**Baby I see - You're vulnerable to me **_

_**That's your power over me **_

_**Baby, baby, I know - It's always been so **_

_**Physical love is oh so meaningful for you **_

_**You write love letters to me - strong**_

_**You know how to talk to me - so strong.**_

_**Baby, I'm yours - you know **_

_**Because you're so, so strong **_

_**you're so, so strong.**_

_**-"Strong," Velvet Chain.-**_

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn se preguntó si tal vez Luke estaba bajo la influencia de algún tóxico que los Padawans solían usar para 'relajarse' un rato o tal vez, había recién llegado de una misión donde había estado bajo el sol durante mucho, pero mucho, tiempo.

Su pobre Padawan se miraba lo más incómodo posible en los brazos que parecían no querer soltarlo en un buen rato. Jinn frunció su ceño, encerrando bajo fuertes barreras los sentimientos que tal acto estaba despertando en su persona. No eran celos, no! Todo lo contrario, estaba preocupado! Quién se creía este sujeto que era?

Y por qué el Consejo no estaba diciendo **_nada_** al respecto!

"Creo que estás equivocado." Oh, así que si seguían vivos! Qui-Gon volteó a ver a Mace, sus manos en sus caderas, representando a la indignación pura. Pero, _no_, el Consejero no había sido el que había declarado lo imposible. Todos los presentes estaban atentos a las palabras que salieron de un levemente sonrojado Padawan Kenobi.

La cabeza rubia de Luke Skywalker negó con extrema vehemencia. "Tú fuiste el que me introdujo al mundo de los Jedis, el primero que me enseñó a como manejar la Fuerza y el que me mostró.. mi destino. Y mucho más." El joven se separó un par de centímetros, ignorando a todos los que no fueran Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon podía ver a Mace casi verde de la falta de respeto, pero Qui-Gon tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad de escuchar las tonterías que el joven narraba... porque la Fuerza estaba terca en señalarle que no eran del **_todo_** tonterías. Definitivamente, esa parecía ser también la razón que tenían a todos los Miembros del Consejo en completo silencio, incluido Yoda. Estaban esperando.

Por _qué_? Qui-Gon no tenía idea.

"Yo no puedo ser tu Maestro! NO cuando soy un aprendiz." La voz de Obi-Wan retumbó por las paredes, pero ni rabia o ningún otro sentimiento negativo la llenaban. Sólo confusión. Inmensa confusión.

Luke dio un largo suspiró. "Lo sé. No eres exactamente como te recuerdo... Para empezar, eras tan viejo para ser mi abuelo—"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Joven Skywalker! El Consejo exige una explicación a tus insolentes palabras." Mace interrumpió bruscamente y con esa voz que le provocaban a los Iniciados hacerse pipí sin pensarlo dos veces. Hasta Qui-Gon saltó del susto, estando tan concentrado en Luke... y tras robar un último vistazo, miró con interés como Luke se movió levemente hacia atrás, como si él fuera el Padawan en busca de la protección de Obi-Wan, su _Maestro_.

Obi-Wan, quien a pesar de todo, lucía lo más calmado posible. Sus manos escondidas entre las grandes mangas de su túnica, una pierna levemente más atrás que la otra. Era la imagen del perfecto Padawan para los ojos de todos los presentes. Con excepción de Qui-Gon, quien escuchaba las súplicas histéricas de su aprendiz a través de su conexión mental.

/Maestro, quítemelo de encima! Tal vez necesita que lo lleven a la enfermería—/

/Lo dudo, Padawan. Concéntrate, encuentra tu centro... Escucha a la Fuerza.../

Qui-Gon tomó la relajación de los hombros de su aprendiz como signo que había obedecido sus ordenes.

/Maestro.../ Había shock en su lazo, y Qui-Gon comenzó a acercarse a Obi-Wan para asistirle en alejar a Luke de su lado. Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

/Qué pasa, Obi-Wan?Qué escuchas/

Pero, Obi-Wan no logró contestar. Estaba muy ocupado cayendo en la inconsciencia.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Ben!"

Qui-Gon y Luke chocaron al capturar en ambos par de brazos el cuerpo de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Aléjate! Creo que ya has hecho suficiente!" Qui-Gon casi quiso tragarse sus palabras al ver la expresión de cachorro atropellado en el rostro de Luke pero, se olvidó de la idea en cuanto Luke trató de jalar el cuerpo de Obi-Wan hacia él. Luke cambió su expresión, mandándole una mirada asesina —que no estaba haciendo mucho efecto—, pero que era terca en su existencia.

"Es mi maestro también! Y ya sé que es mi culpa, no tienes que recordármelo—Pero, no fue mi intención!"

"Sigue justificándote, Caballero Skywalker pero ninguna razón válida nos ha dado para creer en sus palabras!" Ki-Adi-Mundi se puso de pie, siguiendo los movimientos de Mace Windu. De repente lucía como si todos los miembros fueran a echársele encima al pobre joven Jedi y Qui-Gon estaba pensando seriamente en tratar de interponerse, pero la gran parte de su persona no podía evitar seguir culpando a Luke por lo sucedido con Obi-Wan y pensando que el joven se merecía el sermón que fuera a recibir.

"SILENCIO." La voz que se había mantenido en las penumbras interrumpió por el Consejo y enseguida Ki-Adi-Mundi y Mace Windu se detuvieron. Yoda se había levantado de su asiento y estaba caminando hacia Qui-Gon y Luke con el apoyo de su bastón. "Calma, todos. Creer en sus palabras, yo lo hago."

"Maestro Yoda—" Mace trató de protestar pero, Yoda lo calló con tan sólo una mirada.

"En calma, todos deben permanecer si el mensaje que la Fuerza brinda ahora, quieren escuchar con claridad."

"Maestro Yoda." Luke se hincó en cuanto el troll estuvo a su alcance, dando completa responsabilidad a Qui-Gon de la silueta dormida de su tan afamado Maestro. "Lo siento—"

"Dejar de disculparte, deberías. Más allá de tu control, esto es. O pedir viajar a través del tiempo, tu pediste?"

Hubo un colectivo respiro de completo shock. Las bocas de Qui-Gon y Mace se abrieron con una protesta en la puntas de sus lenguas, pero un himno en la corriente de la Fuerza tomó posesión del lugar y sus habitantes. La Fuerza trató de calmar sus dudas, de aliviar sus preocupaciones y a alentarlos a creer que por más increíble que este acontecimiento fuera, no dejaba de ser real.

Qui-Gon abrazó con más fuerza a Obi-Wan instintivamente, su mentón recargándose en la cabeza del aprendiz.

Luke suspiró otra vez, exasperado y mirando de Qui-Gon a Yoda. "No, no pedí esto, y no tengo idea de porqué estoy aquí! No conozco a nadie de aquí en persona, sólo a través de los documentos que mi Maestro guardó para mi conocimiento y usted, Maestro Yoda, por ser quien finalizó mi entrenamiento."

"Unirse a la Fuerza, tu Maestro lo hizo antes de hacerte Caballero, hmm?"

Luke asintió, su expresión extremadamente triste. Qui-Gon sintió como si una mano fría estuviera apretando su corazón cruelmente al escuchar las implicaciones. Enseguida se levantó, sujetando a su aprendiz, dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería. Podía sentir todos los ojos en su persona.

"No necesario, eso ser, Qui-Gon. En poco tiempo, tu Padawan despertará." Qui-Gon dudó por un instante para luego decidir en acostar a Obi-Wan en uno de los asientos desocupados del Consejo, sin importarle si alguien se quejara. Yoda prosiguió, al verlo prestar toda su atención de nuevo a Luke y su narración. "Forzar tu lazo mental con Obi-Wan Kenobi, tu trataste, no es así? Esa la razón, de su desmayo ser. Abrumar su conexión con la Fuerza, tu causarle en consecuencia." Preguntó y acusó a Luke con voz seria pero, suave. Luke se sonrojó en respuesta.

"Lo lamen—Ah. Fue _instinto_, creo. Obi-Wan fue asesinado muy prematuramente para mi gusto. Se fue cuando más lo necesité, aunque a veces me ofreció visitas para ayudarme a seguir adelante... Pero, nunca fue lo mismo. Ben —Obi-Wan— fue la primera persona en entenderme completamente y siempre había estado ahí, cuidando de mi a pesar... A pesar de la protestas de mi familia. Y cuando mi familia murió, se ocupó de enseñarme a convertirme en un Jedi. Después de morir, me orientó a buscarte en el Sistema Dagobah para terminar mi entrenamiento..." Y cerró su boca repentinamente, justo cuando iba en la mejor parte en opinión de Qui-Gon. Luke miró fijamente a Yoda y explicó firmemente. "No estoy seguro si debería revelar sobre mi futuro, digo.. más de lo que ya he revelado... Especialmente cuando ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí. Mi propia existencia podría estar en juego, no cree Maestro Yoda?"

Yoda asintió lentamente, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. "Sabía decisión, tu has tomado Caballero Skywalker. Suficientemente, has dicho ya."

Luke sonrió, asintió y se puso de pie. Entonces un ligero gemido atrajo la atención a la figura de Obi-Wan, quien despertaba de su pequeña siesta. Qui-Gon casi gruñó de enfado al ver como Luke se acercaba a ellos con pasos determinados. Rodeó los hombros de Obi para ayudarlo a sentarse apropiadamente y en respuesta sintió una cálida ola de agradecimiento por su conexión. Qui-Gon no pudo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron de par en par y lo primero que miró fue el rostro de Luke.

Obi-Wan hizo lo que su Maestro no pudo, gruño como bestia. "Argh! Pensé que todo había sido un sueño!"

Hubo una risita por sus alrededores en respuesta. Luke sonrió apenado. "Sé que sueno como disco rayado, pero siento mucho lo que te hice, prometo... no tratar de hacerlo otra vez. Fue sólo que... erh.. cree que me emocioné demasiado.." Luke bajó su mirada fijamente al suelo, como si de repente fuera lo más fascinante del universo.

A pesar de todo, Obi-Wan no pudo guardar ninguna clase de rencor hacia el muchacho por mucho tiempo, había cierta ternura que le llamaba la atención. No podía negarlo más, en algún parte de su vida, sabía que conocía a este joven y que había sido parte importante de su vida. "Está bien. No te preocupes más."

Yoda le llamó, levantando su bastón. "Padawan Kenobi, presentar a _nuestro_ futuro Padawan, yo lo hago con honor."

Obi-Wan levantó su ceja, no esperando escuchar eso pero, asintió aún así, aceptando las palabras que ahora afirmaban sus sospechas. Sin poder evitarlo, volteó a su izquierda, buscando por la seguridad que su Maestro siempre ofrecía junto con palabras de aliento. Sus miradas se conectaron y Obi-Wan se sonrojó al notar que Qui-Gon le expresaba su orgullo por medio de su lazo. El sentimiento calentó su ser dulcemente, causándole ponerse de pie con su cabeza en alto. Levantó su mano hacia Luke un poco indeciso pero, en un parpadeo estaba siendo aceptado con un fuerte apretón. Luke lo vio con ciega adoración unos segundos, para luego componerse y blanquear su expresión a una digna de un Jedi.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Yoda se dejo caer en su asiento, y con una larga mirada compartida con todos los miembros del Consejo, Yoda anunció la conclusión a esta larga e inesperada sesión.

"Ayudar a Luke Skywalker, Padawan Kenobi debe, al igual que el Maestro Jinn. Por importantes razones, la Fuerza lo ha guiado aquí, pero escondidas en Kenobi y Skywalker permanecen hasta que el momento correcto llegue. Informarnos de sus avances en esta nueva asignación, ustedes tres lo harán lo más seguido posible, mmm?"

"Si, Maestro Yoda." Se escucharon tres tonos de voces al unísono. Qui-Gon con resignación, Luke con agradecimiento y Obi-Wan con curiosidad y emoción a esta nueva misión.

"Bien." Windu continuó. "Entonces, está decidido. Joven Skywalker, puede pedir por una habitación en la Zona designada para Caballeros Jedi, o.. quedarse con Padawan Kenobi y Maestro Jinn si lo desea."

"Gracias, Maestro Windu." Y por un segundo ambos se miraron fijamente. Finalmente, Luke retrocedió, con esa misma expresión de tristeza en sus facciones que Qui-Gon había presenciado antes.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, los tres Jedis dejaron el Consejo.

* * *

Obi-Wan miró a Qui-Gon y Qui-Gon miró a Luke, quien estaba hipnotizado por sus alrededores.

_-Hermoso, tan hermoso_, la mente de Luke repitió una y otra vez. Ni toda la información ni las delicadas narraciones de Ben le habían hecho justicia a la belleza de arquitectura que mantenían al Templo en pie. Los pasillos eran tan altos que los árboles de Endor no le eran competencia, y la elegancia de los tonos oscuros adornaban con orgullo. Luke se sentía como en la realeza, como en un sueño hecho realidad.

Como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Luke caminó emocionado, su mente extasiada y por los cielos más sagrados de Coruscant, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon siguiéndolo sin perderlo de vista. Al bajar las escaleras que Luke no tenia idea a donde lo llevarían, pero que no le importaba mucho, el corazón de Luke casi salió de su pecho.

Cientos de Jedis, todos caminando entre ellos, hablando sobre diferentes temas, unos riendo, unos preocupados. Padawans, Caballeros y Maestros. Todos con la misma meta en su aura. Cada uno con su propia virtud de manejar a la Fuerza para ayudar a los necesitados. Luke no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra hasta que sintió su hombro siendo sacudido ligeramente. Luke supo de inmediato que se trataba de Qui-Gon. Su desconfianza todavía en Luke era tan obvia, que no habría diferencia si cargara un letrero anunciándolo.

"—bien? Contéstame." Otra sacudida.

"Bien! Estoy.. bien." Luke se alejó antes que resultara con un hueso dislocado. Obi-Wan le llegó la espalda, la compasión trasmitida como suaves olas bañando su persona. Luke sonrió al instante, aún conmocionado por los recientes eventos.

Obi-Wan levantó su ceja, como si Luke fuera su nuevo acertijo. "Mi maestro quería saber donde desearías tener tu estancia."

"Oh." Luke colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Bueno, no quiero ser un carga—"

"Demasiado tarde." Se escuchó el murmullo no muy secreto de la presencia de Qui-Gon Jinn, quien les daba las espaldas y se concentraba en la ventana, viendo los transportes ir con diferentes rumbos. Luke, sabiamente, no dijo nada ni se sintió ofendido –bueno, tal vez un poquito, qué podía decir? No era de piedra!— y a cambio, le dio toda su atención a Ben—Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tenía sus ojos clavados en Qui-Gon, incredulidad danzando en ellos al igual que pena. Finalmente, aclaró su garganta, tomó a Luke de su brazo y comenzó a guiarlo hacia su siguiente destino. Cuando se encontraban a una distancia segura, Obi-Wan suspiró.

"Tendrás que disculparlo... Está teniendo un mal día."

Luke asintió. "No es el único... Supongo, que no le gustan las sorpresas?"

Obi-Wan soltó su brazo para juntar sus manos y esconderlas entre las mangas de su túnica. Luke se dio cuenta que estaba recibiendo miradas curiosas de otros habitantes del Templo y se preguntó si se debía precisamente a sus ropas que no se parecían mucho a las normalmente usadas. Especialmente negras. No era ese el color de los Caídos de la Luz?

"A mi Maestro no le gustan... situaciones donde el control va más allá de sus manos. Y debo admitir, que comparto un poco su pena. Pero, no te preocupes por ello!" Y por primera vez, Obi-Wan le regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas. "Enfoquémonos en encontrarte un nuevo hogar, víveres, un nuevo juego de túnicas.. Y tal vez después, te gustaría un tour por el Templo?" Luke casi—Bueno, **sí**, brincó de la emoción.

"Voy a morir de la espera! Muchas gracias, Ben—Eh—Obi-Wan!"

Como si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Obi-Wan creció a un más. Luke se enfrentó a un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo y no soltarlo... nunca. "Obi-Wan, recuérdalo. Ben suena... como nombre de un viejo abuelo o algo así, no crees?"

_-Si tan sólo supieras..-_ Pero, Luke empujó el comentario hasta el más lejano rincón de su mente. "Yo opino lo mismo."

* * *

Obi-Wan sabía que una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, un silencio nacería entre los dos. Esa clase de silencio que te erizaba los nervios pero, mantenía tus labios cerrados como cemento. No era culpa de ninguno, después de todo, sus temas de conversación habían sido vetados por el Consejo. Obi-Wan no podía preguntar sobre su futuro y si lo hacía, Luke se vería entre la espada y la pared. Obi-Wan respiró profundo, necesitando urgentemente tiempo libre para visitar los jardines y meditar sobre este acontecimiento. Era como si estuviera dividido en dos. Una parte de su ser quería preguntar, preguntar y preguntar.

¿Cómo nos conocimos y acabé siendo tu Maestro?

¿Por qué me conoces como _Ben_?

¿Por qué Yoda fue tu segundo Maestro? Fui **tan** malo en mi trabajo?

¿Por qué parece que no fuiste criado en el Templo? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

_-¿Por qué luces tan triste, Luke?-_

Obi-Wan pasó su mano por su trenza. Sip, definitivamente una visita a los jardines estaba en orden.

Por otra parte, Obi-Wan no quería preguntar. No quería saber en que clase de persona se había convertido. No quería saber como había sido su lecho de muerte... No quería saber el significado de aquellas imágenes que lo habían atacado momentos atrás en el Consejo. Obi-Wan sintió un escalofrío acariciar su brazo hasta la punta de su nariz al recordar... Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de control, sin aire y sin escapatoria. Había sido como un corto circuito en su cerebro. Había sentido arena en su lengua, y soledad en su corazón. La muerte no había sido una sombra sino una penumbra siguiéndolo hasta el infinito.

Pero, justamente cuando se había dado por vencido y dejado el calor de un infierno en forma de dos soles devorarlo, esperanza había llegado como una brisa marina. Esperanza pura e indestructible. Esperanza en forma de un pequeño ser que parecía ser un nuevo destino que Obi-Wan tenía como obligación volver a forjar.

Y entonces, Obi-Wan había abierto sus ojos y había visto la esperanza en forma de dos luceros cobaltos. Ojos brillando con paz y alegría. Luke era esa esperanza. Obi-Wan lo había sabido ese momento, había sabido con certeza que ese joven era parte de su ser. Luke era su Legado.

_Pero_, aún así... Ni siquiera conocía al chico y una vez estando en el mundo real, lo que su subconsciente le había jurado ser verdad, lucía como una lejana alucinación. Era incómoda esta situación, ser entrelazado con un desconocido. Y para su secreta decepción, su Maestro no había ofrecido mucha ayuda. Había fruncido su ceño al escuchar la descripción de su experiencia antes y durante su desmayo. Había cerrado su lazo mental con desconcertantes fuerzas y se había negado profundamente a dejar su 'nueva asignación' vivir bajo su mismo techo, disolviendo su idea de aprender más sobre el Jedi.

_-Bien, entonces si la montaña no va a ti, tu debes ir por la montaña-._ Obi-Wan estaba decidido a hacerse cargo de Luke hasta el fin, después de todo, si el chico no podía confiar en él entonces en quién podía? Obi-Wan sabía lo que era sentirse como el bicho raro de la clase y estaba dispuesto a prevenir a otros por sentirse igual. Luke no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, su conexión con la Fuerza era algo nunca antes visto Y, sin rastro de huellas del lado Oscuro! Era un Caballero Jedi de pies a cabeza y con un buen corazón, sino Yoda nunca hubiera confiado en Obi-Wan para vigilarlo. No, Luke si significaba un peligro.

Y si Qui-Gon no deseaba abrir sus ojos para verlo, ese era su problema. Tal vez Obi-Wan no era el único que necesitaba meditar.

Las puertas, tras una completa eternidad, se abrieron y Kenobi se sonrojó al ver como Luke hacía un elegante movimiento con su brazo de 'Primero las damas'. Tenían que hablar sobre eso de inmediato, Luke no podía seguir tratando a Obi-Wan como un rey o como si estuviera hecho de porcelana. Con ese pendiente agregado a su lista, Obi-Wan los guió hasta el mostrador donde la encargada, mejor conocida como Kashick Ruoy, (muy agradable mujer!) les recibió con una gentil y curiosa sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes, Padawan Kenobi, que lo trae por aquí?" Obi-Wan explicó detenidamente la situación, distorsionándola a su favor, claro.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Kashick para ser reemplazada por una mueca de disculpa y decepción. "Lo siento tanto, pero estamos agotados de habitaciones, Padawan Kenobi."

_-¿QUÉ?-_

"¿Qué?–Por qué?"

Kashick roló sus ojos, como diciendo 'tonto Padawan olvidadizo'. "Todos los Caballeros y Maestros están reunidos para el festival del Eclipse que se llevará a cabo mañana, no lo recuerdas Padawan?"

Obi-Wan cerró sus ojos, rogando por piedad. El famoso evento había desaparecido por completo de su mente! "Lo siento, lo olvidé completamente. Y no puede culparme, mi Maestro y yo no estamos muy acostumbrados a acudir a los festivales." Siempre estaban de misión en misión y cuando estaban en Coruscant, Obi-Wan sólo se preocupaba por ponerse al corriente en sus estudios y su Maestro de descansar y entrenarlo. Nop, no tiempo para vida social.

Luke, que se había mantenido en silencio, preguntó con toda la curiosidad del mundo: "¿De qué se trata este Festival? Va a haber un Eclipse real?"

Kashick asintió emocionada. "Un evento cada diez años! Un Eclipse de Sol, donde todos los Maestros, Caballeros y demás se unen con la Fuerza para que las luces la ciudad no puedan opacar el acontecimiento. Es algo... completamente inolvidable, creo que el Maestro Jinn fue parte de ello mientras era aprendiz del Maestro Yoda." Dios, no era eso un largo tiempo! "Y creo.." Kashick pausó indecisa pero, pareció tomar el riesgo de todas maneras. "..que la última vez que lo hizo fue con Xanatos, cuando recién se había convertido su aprendiz.

_-Que novedad, otra cosa más que agradecerle a Xanatos.-_

Obi-Wan suspiró, no muy sorprendido de la revelación. Ya había pensado en la posibilidad desde hace tiempo de esa ser la razón por la fobia de Qui-Gon a los variados convivios del Templo.

"Yo he visto varios eclipses. En mi planeta son muy comunes." Luke prosiguió. "Y créanme, son mucho más fascinantes cuando se tratan de dos soles!" Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que tras despedirse de Kashick y caminar otra vez hacia los elevadores, Obi-Wan todavía no lograba deshacerse de la suya.

Fue cuando llegaron al primer piso, en busca de los comedores, que Obi-Wan sintió su conexión con Qui-Gon ser abierta lo suficiente para sentir las cuestiones de su maestro.

/Dónde están/

/Estamos llegando a los comedores, Maestro. Las habitaciones están agotadas por el Eclipse de mañana, lamento informar./

/Si, Mace me lo acaba de recordar también./

/Oh, y donde estás? Si se puede saber../

/Voltea a tu derecha./ Obi-Wan lo hizo y estaba Qui-Gon sentado en el área de los Maestros, cenando en compañía de Yoda, Mace Windu y Adi Gallia. Para su sorpresa, Qui-Gon les sonrió en saludo. _-Mmm, al parecer alguien ya meditó.- _

Obi-Wan y Luke saludaron con sus manos, sus estómagos gruñendo al unísono al llegarles el aroma de comida recién servida. Ambos intercambiaron una avergonzada sonrisa.

/Buen provecho, Maestro. Igual para el Maestro Yoda y los demás./

/Por qué no vienes y se lo dices en persona? Yoda los quiere aquí de todas maneras./

"Ah." Obi-Wan expresó con sorpresa. Nunca había sido invitado a cenar con otros superiores. Luke lo miró, preguntando en silencio que sucedía. "Um, Yoda nos invita a cenar." Luke enseguida sonrió y emprendió camino hasta la mesa del cuarteto. Obi-Wan suspiró al darse cuenta que Luke se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de formarse en línea por su plato. –_Oh, bueno, no lo puedo culpar.- _Afortunadamente, la fila no era larga y diez minutos después se encontró escogiendo algo que cooperara con su estómago.

* * *

/Yoda recomienda el bistec de malumh. Afirma que es una oportunidad sin igual, a comparación con las barras desabridas que comemos normalmente./

La respuesta de su aprendiz llegó como chipas eléctricas, una deliciosa sensación que brotó una sonrisa en sus labios. Mace levantó su ceja intrigado, su bebida camino a su boca. Qui-Gon movió su cabeza, tratando de expresar que no era nada importante –o de su incumbencia- y su respuesta fue unos ojos oscuros girándose en fastidio.

/No mordemos, sabes Padawan/ Siguió con su conversación, divertido mientras observaba a su Padawan acercarse con pasos inciertos y _muy_ lentos.

/En serio, he escuchado todo lo contrario, en especial del Maestro Windu./ Risa voló por su mente y de su boca antes de pensar en evitarlo. A pesar de la distancia, claramente podía admirar una sonrisa embelleciendo el rostro de Obi-Wan. /Es bueno oírlo de mejor humor y mucho más relajado, Maestro./ Eso causó pena en Qui-Gon en forma de unas mejillas entonadas de rosa. Obi-Wan lo percibió sin problemas y lo recompensó con sentimientos de entendimiento y perdón, como siempre lo hacía cuando Qui-Gon...

..metía la pata.

Qui-Gon suspiró, su mente comenzando a navegar hacia el pasado. Casi podía volver a sentir aquel momento de auto-revelación que había cambiado su vida.

°

"No puedo creer lo que veo. Qui-Gon Jinn comportándose como un celoso adolescente." La voz había timbrado cerca de sus espaldas, pero también en un lugar más profundo: su corazón. Subconscientemente, sus ojos habían viajado hacia la dirección en la que su Padawan había desparecido y vagamente pudo detectar su silueta entrando a los elevadores.

"No conoces a otras vidas donde puedas meter tus narices aparte de la mía, Mace?"

"..Ouch. Has lastimado mis sentimientos."

Qui-Gon había rolado sus ojos. Pero, una voz en su cabeza que, singularmente parecía ser de Yoda, le había estando repitiendo una y otra vez que Mace sólo lo hacía enfadar porque _decía_ la verdad. La verdad de la que Qui-Gon había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo.

Sin despedirse del rostro tan expresivo que Mace ahora vestía, y la cual le había causado tremendos escalofríos, Qui-Gon se había abierto camino hasta las habitaciones de Entrenamiento/Meditación, necesitando liberar a la Fuerza su estrés de la manera más efectiva.

Cuando había cerrado sus ojos, sus puños se habían apretados sobre sus rodillas, la imagen de dos halos de luz de nombre Obi-Wan y Luke Skywalker plagada en sus retinas, uniéndose y conviviendo con una inmensa curiosidad de conocerse. Otra vez, desde cero.

/Por qué me siento de esta manera/

No había recibido respuesta.

Con arduo trabajo, su mente había quedado como territorio virgen, preparado para nuevas exploraciones. Y Qui-Gon no había dudado en hacerlo. Recuerdos y siluetas de rostros y lugares que Obi y él habían conocido y visitado habían florecido como plantas llenas de dicha por ser regadas con atención.

/Si lo que siento son celos, entonces.../

El crecimiento mental, físico y espiritual de su Padawan se había convertido en un intenso proceso de investigación. La búsqueda continuando hasta que Qui-Gon había encontrado el preciso momento donde su corazón había por primera vez palpitado con amor por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Amor real y más allá de afectos paternales.

Para su sorpresa, Qui-Gon Jinn había descubierto que ese amor _siempre_ había estado ahí. Dentro él. Como una semilla, que hasta ahora había podido regar y esforzar, como indestructibles garras, sus raíces a través de su persona. De su espíritu y alma.

"Esa la base de tu Destino, siempre ha sido."

Qui-Gon no había respondido al salir de su trance y escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas. Simplemente había agachado su cabeza profundamente y al sentir la garrita de Yoda acariciar sus cabellos... había sollozado.

Había liberado todo. Sus temores que había creído extinguidos desde la traición de Xanatos. Sus frustraciones por ser destinado a tener un tercer aprendiz cuando no guardaba fe para hacer un buen trabajo. Y sobre todo, por amor. Por Obi-Wan, por ser bendecido con su extraordinaria luz, llena de confianza y cariño y siempre dispuesta a servir en curar sus heridas. En ayudarlo a sobrevivir las tragedias. Xanatos, Tahl y demás. Por simplemente tener a Obi-Wan.

Cuando su respiración había logrado calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, Yoda le había confesado otro secreto. Con sus orejas caídas pero, esperanza brillando en sus ojos esmeralda, había dicho: "Demasiado tarde, había pensado que esto entenderías, Padawan. En un futuro a tu persona haciendo el peor de los errores, haber visto tristemente. Muy feliz y orgulloso, al haber aceptado tus sentimientos, me has hecho."

"Yoda.. has visto el futuro?"

"Nublado y confuso el futuro suele ser, pero Obi-Wan por la Fuerza ser elegido.."

"Lo fue? Con qué propósito?"

Yoda se había sentado de rodillas a su lado, ahora inmerso en sus lecturas que tanto adoraba dar. "Para ser lo que otros no poder ser, Obi-Wan destinado es. Para hacer lo nunca antes imaginado, la Fuerza está con él. Seguro, no estarlo yo, pero sospechas siempre he guardado yo. Hoy, mis sospechas ser hechas realidad fueron."

Qui-Gon había captado bien cual evento había hecho este día el afortunado y se había sorprendido consigo mismo al haber dejado de sentir desconfianza por el joven Luke. "Skywalker es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser, huh?"

"Mucho, mucho más. Segundo aprendiz de Obi-Wan ser." Había murmurado con un dedo frente a sus labios, señalándole a Qui-Gon sentirse halagado por ser brindado con tan importante información. Qui-Gon había dejado una nostálgica sonrisa nacer en sus labios. Dos Padawans. Su Obi-Wan se habría de convertir en un honorable Maestro Jedi con dos aprendices y un asiento en el Consejo. Eso era digno de sentirse orgulloso.

Pero, con un golpe de su bastón, Yoda lo había devuelto a la realidad. "Por aquellos logros, saber que Obi-Wan haber caro pagar. Entre ellos, la muerte de su maestro."

Silencio.

Qui-Gon había parpadeado, y palabras de Yoda se habían repetido en su mente. -"_Demasiado tarde, había pensado que esto entenderías, Padawan. En un futuro a tu persona haciendo el peor de los errores, haber visto tristemente."-_

"Mi muerte..." Las orejas de Yoda se habían elevado un poquitín.

"... tu Padawan no tomarla muy bien, temo yo. Ser una herida que nunca habría de ser curada propiamente hasta su lecho de muerte, saber yo. Y toda culpa tuya ser!" Había reclamado con otro golpe más doloroso en el estómago de Qui-Gon. "Terco, tu siempre ser! Darte cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente, muy tarde lo haces!"

Qui-Gon había entendido, sobando su pancita en pequeños círculos. "Pero, me han dado una segunda oportunidad, o no Yoda?"

"Hmmp!"

Qui-Gon había sonreído de oreja a oreja. "Eso significa que Obi-Wan siente lo mismo que yo."

Los ojos de Yoda se habían agradecido alarmados al escucharlo y enseguida se había puesto de pie. "Apresurar el curso de las cosas, no debes hacer! Luke Skywalker estar aquí para enseñarle algo preciado, del cual nadie debe intervenir. La voluntad de la Fuerza, esta ser."

"... _enseñarle_ algo '_preciado_'? Juro por todos los dioses, Yoda, que si estás insinuado lo que creo que—"

**WHAMP!**

"Ooow! No cambies el tema, si Luke se atreve a—"

"Tu Padawan un virgen, NO ser!"

"YODA!"

°

"Yoda, no otra vez!" Luke exclamó mientras Yoda le robaba sinvergüenzamente otro puño de papas fritas de su plato. "Es malo ver como algunas cosas nunca cambian!"

"Hah, así que el troll sigue incapacitando rodillas con su bastón en el futuro?" Mace Windu se atrevió a preguntar. Qui-Gon sintió los deseos de Obi-Wan de reírse a carcajadas, pero su respeto siempre impidiéndoselo. Qui-Gon sonrió al ver a Luke girar sus ojos con burlesca desesperación. Al principio, los demás miembros del Consejo no habían sabido como reaccionar a la familiaridad con la que el Caballero Skywalker se comportaba con el más Valioso Maestro Jedi del Templo, pero al ver la mente infantil que a sólo unos cuantos Yoda mostraba, se habían desecho de sus incomodidades.

"Recuerdo la primera ves que lo conocí, cómo armó un lío sobre una pequeña lámpara! Casi desarma a uno de mis droides, cuando el pobre trató de quitársela. En el momento no había sabido si reír o morirme de la frustración."

Carcajadas ahora si salieron de los labios de Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon no perdió de vista como la sonrisa en el rostro de Luke se agrandeció al escucharlas. Qui-Gon suspiró, no sabiendo como detener este curso de eventos que sabía se iban a desarrollar entre Luke y su aprendiz.

Aparentemente, notando algo sombrío en su expresión, Obi-Wan mandó su curiosidad por su conexión. ¿Estás bien, Maestro/

/Algo cansado, me temo. Demasiadas aventuras para un viejo como yo en un solo día./

/Qui-Gon! No estás viejo, de dónde sacaste eso/

Escuchar tal cosa, se sintió como una victoria en el marcador de Qui-Gon Jinn.

* * *

"El sofá está bien, ya te lo dije."

"No seas ridículo, Luke. Por lo menos quédate en mi habitación esta noche, me imagino que viajar por el tiempo debe ser muy cansado. Yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares mucho más incómodos que un simple sofá."

"Si tú lo dices... Pero, sólo por esta noche!"

"Te doy mi palabra de honor."

* * *

Luke se dio vuelta de nuevo en la cama de Obi-Wan, objetos a su alrededor que Luke ya conocía desde las lejanías de una cabaña en Tatooine. Holovids, piedras, chips de información... Sin un segundo de duda, Luke ya conocía casi el contenido de esta habitación.

Y no lo dejaban dormir. Eran como fantasmas de una vida que se convertiría en un exilio de tristeza y soledad entre las profundidades de un desierto. Luke deseaba tanto cambiar ese rumbo, no borrar esa felicidad y energía del rostro de Obi-Wan por la amargura que Ben siempre había tratado de esconder pero, que siempre había estado presente en su mirada.

Con un Sith, debió mejor haber elegido el sofá.

Con un último suspiro, Luke se dio por vencido y se levantó de la cama, la frescura de la madrugada acariciando su pecho descubierto. Buscó por las pantuflas que Obi-Wan le había prestado y con sólo sus pantaloncillos de dormir (también cortesía de Obi-Wan), salió de la habitación en busca de la cocina.

Y no, no guardaba ninguna esperanza de que _tal vez_ Obi-Wan también estuviera sufriendo de insomnio. Y a pesar de repetir eso, mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala, no pudo evitar sentir sus esperanzas echas pedazos al ver el sofá vacío. Sí, el tendido de mantas y una almohada estaban ahí, pero no había señal de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_-Debe estar usando el baño.-_ Sí, eso debía ser.

Pero, después de tomar un vaso de agua, Luke se dirigió al baño y lo encontró desocupado. Huh.

... Podría ser... Luke volteó su rostro hasta la habitación más lejana. La pertenecida a Qui-Gon Jinn. La puerta estaba una pequeña fracción entre-abierta.

Luke en verdad quería correr y asomarse si era la _situación_ que se imaginaba, pero con tan sólo imaginar la cara del Maestro Jinn llena de furia al ver su privacidad interrumpida... Nop, mejor regresaba a la cama. Después le preguntaba a Ben.

Ben siempre había respondido a sus preguntas.

Bueno, las que no incluyeran a Darth Vader.

* * *

Algo cálido estaba acariciando su mejilla. Algo suave y no completamente desconocido. Luke tenia la impresión de haber sentido esas caricias alguna en su vida.. pero, podía recordar de quien exactamente habían provenido...

"_Oh, Luke.."_

"Mmmhmm?"

"_Despierta, mi dulce Luke.."_

Luke abrió sus ojos.

No había nadie en la habitación más que él. Luke se sentó lentamente, sobando su cuello. Esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba voces raras, unas conocidas y otras no, susurrarle palabras de aliento o simples cariños. Luke sabía que se trataba de personas que lo amaban aún estando unidos con la Fuerza, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito desconcertado.

Sin querer pensar mucho en ello, Luke saltó fuera de la cama por segunda ocasión y tras ahora si deslizar una camisa, salió de la habitación por rastros de vida.

Pero, al parecer todos eran tempraneros aquí. La cocina estaba desierta, con excepción de un recado en un datapad sobre la mesa de comer, un bonchecito de ropa envuelto en plástico a un lado.

_-Luke: Tengo clases los primeros tres períodos, pero nos podemos reunir para el desayuno en los Comedores y después de ahí puedo darte el tour por el templo que te prometí, que te parece? Perdón por no despertarte, pero nos pareció una crueldad a mi Maestro y a mi levantarte tan temprano como nosotros! Te dejé ropa nueva por si quieres tomarte un baño y porque mandé a la lavandería tu ropa usada, espero y sea la talla correcta._

_Atentamente, O.W.K.-_

Lo primero que Luke pensó fue, "Dios, es la reencarnación de mi tía Beru!" Lo segundo fue algo parecido a "Tengo que conseguirme un Padawan, si me va a consentir tanto!" Y lo tercero fue un demandante gruñido de su estómago.

Finalmente, tomando el paquete de ropa en sus manos, Luke se dirigió al baño preguntándose por qué en el nombre de los Sith se estaba sonrojando.

* * *

"Bien lucir, Caballero Skywalker, esta mañana." Yoda le recibió mientras sus caminos a los jardines se entrelazaban.

"Lo mismo digo, Maestro Yoda."

"¿Algo en especial, traerte aquí?"

"Nop, sólo hago tiempo mientras Obi-Wan está libre de clases para desayunar juntos."

Yoda levantó sus orejas, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Obi-Wan Kenobi meditando en los jardines, está. Con su examen de Física, más temprano de lo previsto terminar. Él haciendo tiempo, también lo está."

Luke se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo su ceño. Algo andaba mal aquí. Si había algo en lo que Luke no creía ya, era en las coincidencias. "Huh. Y puedo preguntar cómo sabes eso?"

Otra sonrisa, esta vez misteriosa.. y algo _pícara_? No tuvo tiempo en descifrarlo al ser atacado con el bastón mortal.

"OW! No es necesario ponerse violento!"

"Muchas preguntas innecesarias tu hacer! Recordarme a Qui-Gon lo has hecho!"

"Ah, gracias... eso creo. Pero—"

"Ve!" Le indicó con su garra hacia las profundidades del jardín.

"Pero, no sé como encon—"

"La Fuerza te guiará!"

"Pero, Yoda—"

"AHORA."

Luke suspiró y obedeció, su corazón palpitando más fuerte de lo normal. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasto, Luke sintió manos invisibles empujándolo suavemente hacia el rumbo adecuado y Luke no tuvo otra alternativa más que dejarse llevar.

En un parpadeo, la silueta de Obi-Wan se distinguió a la distancia y esta vez, Luke apresuró el paso sin la ayuda de nadie más. Necesitaba estar cerca de Obi-Wan, y nadie tenía que hacérselo saber.

Luke no se atrevió a pensarlo, pero Obi-Wan a la luz del sol, con sus ojos cerrados y sentado con sus rodillas cruzadas sin ninguna preocupación marcando sus facciones, era una vista... que _nadie_ debía perderse. Era.. era..

Su palpitar se aceleró.

Era la serenidad pura. Pero, también...

No, Luke no podía decirlo ni en su mente.

Silenciosamente, se acercó a la figura pero, sabía que había sido detectado. Luke respiró hondo y se dispuso a tomar asiento. No era necesario, pero Luke escogió sentarse frente a Obi-Wan en lugar de a su lado, sus rodillas rozando suavemente. Obi-Wan siguió con sus párpados cerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa aceptó su presencia sin protestas. El silencio entre ellos nunca había sido tan cómodo hasta este robado momento. El jardín los bañaba con la Fuerza Viviente, los unía con el baile ligero de las ramas de los árboles, a las sinfonías de las aves que tomaban vuelo... a los susurros del viento, o acaso eran murmullos de la Fuerza?

Luke no podía descifrar lo que trataban de decir, pero podía sentir su aprobación. Luke escondió su sonrisa tras unos mechones de su cabello, al agachar su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, estaba sufriendo de una crucial _obsesión_ por la persona frente a él. Pero, se sentía tan _correcto_ admirar a este ser humano, Luke nunca había disfrutado tanto dejarse llevar por el aura de alguna persona como la extraordinaria luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

No era la primera vez. Por esa razón, la muerte de Ben había roto tanto su corazón. El hombre siempre había estado con él, ya fuera a larga o tan sólo a un respiro de distancia. Desde niño, Luke había sentido esa presencia vigilarlo entre dunas de arena, y desde entonces se había acostumbrado a Ben... Alguien que siempre lo cuidaba.

Por una extraña razón, la plática que había tenido con Leia encontró el camino a su cabeza. Leia había podido recordar a su madre a pesar que había estado con ella tan sólo minutos para después muerte llevarse a la mujer que les había dado la vida. Cómo era posible que Luke no recordara nada? Ni un detalle, ninguna imagen, ni siquiera un aroma! A pesar de haber visto a su madre en unos cuantos holovids que Ben le había dejado en su cabaña, Luke no había sentido mucha conexión con ella. A comparación, Leia se había tirado a llantos cuando Luke le había enseñado los pequeños tesoros, susurrando en llantos _'Es ella, es ella... Tan triste..' _

Sintiendo la Fuerza empujar su voluntad para meditar sobre el asunto, Luke se unió a Obi-Wan, cerrando sus ojos y controlando su respiración. La bienvenida fue inmediata, la Fuerza lo guió hasta el espectro de la luz de Obi-Wan, fusionando sus espíritus por un rato. Luke nunca había experimentado tal cosa... Pero, bueno, no había muchos Jedis en su tiempo con quien compartir la experiencia y Leia todavía necesitaba entrenamiento para crear tal concentración en una simple meditación.

Obi-Wan, aunque manejaba su serenidad perfectamente, también se encontraba rodeado de una pasión indestructible. Era como suaves ráfagas de fuego, pero no como un fuego destructor y sin control, quemando lo que se parara en su camino—No, era como... como una fogata que servía para servir calor cuando el frío era insoportable. Era la pasión que balanceaba a la serenidad, lo que no convertía a los Jedis en completos robots sin sentimientos. Luke se dejó envolver con tal fuego, lo dejo abrazar su aura, lo dejo sanar algunas de las heridas que no dejaba ver en el mundo real, frente a Leia, Han o el mismo Obi-Wan.

/Sh.. déjalo ir, Luke/

Luke no necesitó más alentamiento, no contra esa voz llena de compasión. Llantos temblaron con sus lazos de la Fuerza, llantos en forma de recuerdos dolorosos, de sacrificios que marcaron su camino de manera necesaria hasta cumplir su destino. Primero, las imágenes de los cuerpos muertos y desolados de su tío Owen y tía Beru. Se había sido tan culpable...

/No habías podido hacer nada para salvarlos./ Ben le había consolado, y ahora la voz de Ben retumbaba por sus recuerdos, Luke podía sentir la sorpresa de Obi-Wan... Con shock, Luke llegó a una conclusión. No, esto era un simple recuerdo.

Este era Ben. Esta era otra _visita_ de Ben.

Luke lloró con más fuerza. /Ben! Oh, Ben/ Y caricias fueron su respuesta, sensaciones de dedos suavemente limpiando su dolor, sus mejillas y a la ves liberando un dulce bálsamo a sus heridas. Obi-Wan ahora estaba entrando a un estado de inmensa curiosidad y Luke no lo podía culpar. Una dulce risa los envolvió como ondas penetrando sus almas.

Luke sonrió de par en par. /Te extraño, Ben./

/No deberías, joven Luke. Siempre estoy contigo./

Un piquete interrumpió la respuesta de Luke, un piquete mental que Obi-Wan estaba usando para captar su atención. Luke sintió otra risa proveniente de Ben, libre de burla, llena de nostalgia.

/Sólo tengo una cosa por decirte, joven Padawan.../

Luke y Obi-Wan esperaron pacientemente.

/No lo dejes ir. Pase lo que pase, Obi-Wan, **no** lo dejes ir./

El silencio fue solemne, y aunque Luke podía pensar que Ben se estaba refiriendo a su persona, Luke era más listo que eso. Esas frases no tenían nada que ver con él. Sabía que la identidad responsable de tal demanda iba más de su conocimiento y que no _debería_ tratar de averiguarla. Era como un sagrado secreto entre Ben y Obi-Wan.. y Luke los dejo guardarlo con todo respeto.

/Tan honorable joven../ La dulce voz del viejo Ben cantó a su alrededor, y Luke pudo jurar que sintió manos revolver sus cabellos. /Tanto honor merece una recompensa, no crees Obi-Wan/

Si fuera posible sonrojarse en este estado de meditación, Luke dejaría pálido a un kilo de tomates, todo debido a la dulce aprobación que Obi-Wan expresó en respuesta. Ben y Obi-Wan rieron por un momento al unísono, una oportunidad casi única y Luke supo que estaba _cayendo_... cayendo y cayendo... en un dulce abismo que lo estaba dejando sin aliento pero, regalándole vitalidad.

Así que **_así_** se sentía estar enamorado.

Pero, no hubo tiempo para analizar tal revelación más a fondo. Su escenario comenzó a desvanecerse, como piezas de un rompecabezas para dejar sólo espacio en blanco entre las tres presencias. Luke quedó paralizado al sentir el aura de Obi-Wan comenzar una hermosa transformación, como finos hilos dorados se fue tejiendo una pálida figura similar a una mano. La palma llamándolo por unirse a la suya. Luke no dudo, concentró la Fuerza alrededor hasta lograr crear el mismo procedimiento. Finalmente, las palmas se encontraron a tan sólo centímetros de distancia, esperando por lo inevitable.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y como si la pantalla de un datapad encendiéndose para dar vida a una imagen, Luke se encontró viviendo un momento importante de su vida a través de los ojos de un invisible espectador. No estaba solo, Obi-Wan se encontraba a sus espaldas, observando por detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Ben, sin embargo, era parte del espectáculo, era el hombre que frente a sus ojos estaba ayudando a Padmé Amidala dar a luz a Luke y Leia Skywalker.

Luke no tenía palabras...

Así que observó.

Parecían estar en una enfermería de emergencias, porque un cuarto de hospital tendría más privacidad y Luke podía darse cuenta que ellos no eran los únicos espectadores. A través de la puerta y paredes trasparente, se encontraban Yoda y un sujeto que Luke nunca en su vida había visto. Las expresiones de ambos no eran otra cosa más que sombrías. La tristeza se podía saborear en todos los presentes, con la excepción del droide que ahora lo recibía al mundo.

Su madre gritó, robando su atención, y _oh fuerza_ lucía tan frágil! Leia había tenido razón, era hermosa, pero sus lágrimas no sólo eran parte del dolor de parto, sino de la agonía de su corazón. Y Ben, más joven que el hombre Luke había conocido pero, más viejo que el Obi-Wan a sus espaldas, estaba pasando sus dedos por el rostro de su madre. Acariciaba y limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Susurraba consuelo y aconsejaba con voz firme.

"Es un varón." Anunció Ben, tomando al bebé Luke en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Luke." Su madre le nombró con una vehemencia que derritió el alma de Luke, el espectador. Ben acercó al bebé hacia la mujer y ella suspiró con la carga del universo en sus hombros. "Oh, Luke.." Tan frágil.

Ben lució decepcionado por un instante, como si hubiera esperando el nacimiento de Luke cambiar _algo_ pero todo ser destrozado con la oscuridad que estaba robando la vida de los ojos de Padmé. Luke y Obi-Wan podían sentir la desesperación proviniendo del Jedi como gritos desgarradores.

Una cuna había sido preparada para Luke a un lado de Ben, pero el hombre no hizo ni un movimiento que indicara que soltaría al bebé, todo lo contrario. Padmé gritó unos momentos más y un chillido casi idéntico al de bebé Luke se escuchó por la habitación.

Leia había nacido.

Luke se encogió de hombros, queriendo derramar una lágrima por el dolor de su madre pero, no se lo permitió. Habría tiempo para hacer eso y más una vez que volviera al mundo real. Una mano que sólo podía permanecer a Obi-Wan tomó su hombro y lo apretó con el apoyo que Luke tanto necesitaba.

"Es una niña." Ben volvió a anunciar. Y su madre no gastó tiempo.

"Leia."

El droide acercó a la bebé, pero aún así, Padmé no encontró las fuerzas para alcanzar por ella. Su vida se estaba desvaneciendo. Ben acercó su rostro hacia el de la mujer, vencido al saber que lo inevitable había llegado. Sin embargo, los ojos de Ben rogaban por que no se fuera, que no lo dejara, que no abandonara a sus hijos.

Que no dejara a Anakin ganar.

"Obi-Wan... todavía hay... bondad en él... Lo sé... Todavía.. hay..."

Y sus ojos se cerraron en un último respiro, y la Fuerza se llevó su alma, dejando a un Ben a punto de la locura y un bebé llamando por calor maternal en sus brazos.

°

Luke abrió sus ojos, el sol obligándolo a cerrarlos de nuevo. Frente a él, Obi-Wan también despertó de su trance. O fue despertado, más bien. Qui-Gon lo estaba jalando hacia él, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Luke ajustó su vista a tiempo para verlos abrazarse fuertemente, Obi-Wan llorando y Qui-Gon acariciando sus cabellos, confusión y preocupación en su rostro.

Así que **_así _**se sentían los celos. Como el más amargo de los sabores.

Luke se puso de pie fácilmente, y tras sentir humedad en su rostro, pasó su manga por sus mejillas en un rápido movimiento. Las últimas palabras de su madre todavía estaban frescas en su corazón, como huellas en la más cálida de las arenas.

_"Obi-Wan... todavía hay... bondad en él."_

Luke por fin lo había encontrado. Por fin tenía el más hermoso de los lazos con su madre. Ambos habían compartido la misma fe ciega en su padre, Anakin Skywalker, algo que en lo que Leia nunca había creído.

"_Despierta, mi dulce Luke.."_

Y esa tierna voz había sido ella! Tan cálida y llena de bondad. /Gracias, Ben... Nunca olvidaré esto.../

Para cuando regresó su atención a los otros dos participantes, Obi-Wan había dejado de llorar pero, sus ojos eran distantes y tristes. Qui-Gon sujetaba sus hombros, sus labios bajo presión, formando una tensa línea.

"Obi-Wan.." Luke se acercó. Los ojos de Obi-Wan se clavaron en él, y Luke sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Tú eras mi última esperanza." Obi-Wan dijo, aunque sus ojos expresaban tantos sentimientos encontrados y entrecruzados, su voz fue firme. "Anakin... Anakin me traicionó, pero sabía que tú no serías como él. Eras más hijo de Padmé que él."

"Padawan, de qué hablas?"

Obi-Wan dejó a Luke para voltear a su Maestro. "Lo siento, tanto, Qui-Gon.. Te fallé—"

"Qué!"

"Te fallé! Entrené a Anakin pero, fue seducido—"

"¿Quién demonios es Anakin?"

"—por el lado Oscuro! Y los mató a todos! Destruyó.. todo! El Templo, el Senado, todo por lo que vivimos para servir—"

"Obi-Wan, no! Detente!" Luke se apresuró a callarlo, lo jaló del brazo, sin importarle si estaba siendo muy brusco, pero lo cual resultó un punto mudo al ser impulsado en el aire por un empujo de la Fuerza proveniente de las manos de Kenobi, Cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor, pero trató de levantarse sin importarle nada más. Debió haber imaginado que algo así pasaría! Que era un grave peligro sumergirse tanto en los recuerdos de una presencia tan unida a la Fuerza! Su recepción de concentración con la Fuerza debió de haber sido lo que llamó al Maestro Jinn, un simple Padawan no puede fusionarse y profundizarse tanto con la Fuerza en una simple meditación... existe la gran posibilidad que uno se quede ahí, para ya no volver.

Jamás.

Vagamente, Luke escuchó las palabras desesperadas de Obi-Wan continuar sin cesar.

"Lo maté... Era mi hermano, y tuve que matarlo! Me hizo... me obligó a matarlo! Asesino a los niños, sin dejar a nadie vivo—Y Padmé—Y los gemelos—Y sabía que te había fallado!"

"Padawan. Respira. Guarda silencio. Todo fue una alucinación—"

"NO! Fue verdad! Lo sentí! Lo sentí TODO—"

"Obi-Wan. DUERME."

Luke se puso a tiempo de pie para ver a Qui-Gon sosteniendo a su Fuerza-Inducido desmayado Padawan. Caminó hasta ellos, a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo cerca de una de sus costillas. Abrió su boca—

"No te atrevas a pedir perdón y solamente respóndeme."

Luke respiró hondo, ya sabiendo exactamente de lo que iba a ser cuestionado.

"¿Todo fue verdad? Es.. Esto... Lo que Obi-Wan describió es parte del mundo del que vienes? Eres _hijo_ de un Sith?"

* * *

**_Now its time, I fear to tell I've been holding it back so long _**

**_But something strange deep inside of me is happening _**

**_I feel unlike I've ever felt _**

**_And its making me scared _**

**_That I may not be what I (think I am)_**

**_What of us, what do I say_**

**_Are we both from a different world?_**

**_-"Thanatos If I Can't Be Yours", Shiro Sagisu.-_**

* * *

**-Continuará...-**

* * *

**NDA: **Así que... les gustó? ;) Gracias por sus reviews!

**Yumeko:** Que no te den infartos! Si no como vas a seguir leyendo esta historia? No, controla tu corazoncito que lo mejor ya viene..! Me alegra hacer tu sueño realidad, ya que también cumplí el mío. Son escasos los fics de esta pareja en _inglés_, así que en español están en extinción! Pero, ya no! Ya he llegado! ;)

**Phoenix y Griffon Jin Hiwat:** Que gusto que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes, que procuraré hacer los episodios largos, para que tengan para rato si es que me llegara a retrasar al actualizar!

**Agus y Moony:** Besos para ti también! Y respecto a Anakin... tengo malas noticias para ti. Aunque no afirmaré con vehemencia que odio a Anakin, es el personaje que menos me cae bien de Star Wars. Es el personaje de alguna película que más me ha hecho enojar y casi morir de frustración y comenzar a gritar a la pantalla de la t.v hasta de lo que se iba a morir durante el E3—ejem—en mi corta vida! Admito, Hayden Christensen está... para chuparse los dedos! Y también admito, que Obi-Wan y él **_lucen_** muy bien juntos, pero ya en serio, OBI-WAN es MUCHO para él! No que Qui-Gon también lo merezca (después de preferir a Anakin por encima de él—ves por qué me cae mal?—Creo que Luke saldría ganando, si para esas vamos...), pero, la química y la gran historia de la relación entre Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan es la que derrite mi corazón! Porque para mi, cuando miré el final de Episodio III y Qui-Gon fue mencionado... Saboreé la gloria del Destino que marcaba la vida de esos dos, sabes? Pero, me estoy desviando! Porque a pesar de todo eso, en mi corazón HAY lugar para Anakin así que SI, espera menciones de nuestro Elegido y... una que otra aparición especial! Después de todo, quien fue el que mandó a Luke al pasado? Besos!


	3. Episodio 3 A

**No sabes como te deseo**

**No sabes como te he soñado**

**Si tú supieras que me muero**

**por tu amor y por tus labios.**

**Si tú supieras que soy sincero, que yo soy derecho y no te fallo.**

**Si tú supieras lo que te quiero**

**Podría darte todo hasta mis ojos.**

**Pero tú ya tienes otro,**

**un tipo frío y aburrido.**

**(1)**

**( o + o + o + o )**

**Té Para Tres.**

**Episodio 02 (Parte A) – Sólo Tengo Ojos Para Ti.**

**( o + o + o + o )**

**Encontré unas manos que sinceramente**

**en sencillo gesto las mías estrechó;**

**al grato contacto, repentinamente**

**mi espíritu muerto otra vez nació.**

**Encontré unos ojos de color intenso**

**que en el mismo instante callaron mi queja**

**porque suavemente un _yo te comprendo_**

**reflejó en silencio su mirar de seda.**

**Encontré unos labios, y no supe nunca**

**si allá en su sonrisa la dicha brillaba,**

**O si alguna pena se guardaba oculta**

**bajo el rostro-enigma que era todo y nada.**

**Encontré un tesoro que pudo ser mío**

**pero mi conciencia de mí lo apartó**

**Y aquello que pudo quizás haber sido**

**Nació como un sueño y en sueño murió.**

**Encontré un perfume de extraña fragancia,**

**encontré una estrella de radiante brillo**

**Encontré una joya mil veces preciada**

**y es porque al hallarte, encontré un amigo.**

**(2)**

**( o + o + o + o )**

"No, ya dijimos." Yoda declaró, el suave vapor de su té bañando su rostro, recalcando ciertas marcas de vejez bien ganada.

La única seña de la ira mal escondida de Qui-Gon fue la pulsación de la vena dibujada en su cuello.

"Y qué hay de Obi-Wan? El recuerda todo, cada detalle. Qué piensa el Consejo hacer con eso?"

"Este acontecimiento ha sucedido por una razón. Si la Fuerza ha deseado regalarle esta vista del futuro a Padawan Kenobi es porque sabe que el joven podrá con la carga y que sólo él corregirá los errores necesarios para cambiar el rumbo de nuestro destino."

Qui-Gon levantó su ceja adversaria-mente. "Pensé que no creías en tales cosas como el 'destino', Mace."

Por rara ocasión, Mace Windu bajo la mirada y se rehusó a responder. Adi Gallia aclaró su garganta desde su asiento frente a Yoda, con su posición más o menos mediando el duelo entre el Maestro Jinn y el Maestro Windu. "No hay nada que hacer, ni el Consejo ni tú Qui-Gon. Esto está fuera de nuestras manos. Lamento que Obi-Wan cargué con esta enorme.. responsabilidad. Pero... ya luce mejor, no es así? Ya se ha calmado lo suficiente para aceptar los hechos y con la ayuda del Caballero Skywalker—"

El fuerte gruñido de Jinn causo fuertes escalofríos en la Consejera.

"Ya tuve suficiente de Skywalker por una vida entera! Todo hubiéramos—Mi Padawan! Estaría mejor sin que se hubiera aparecido por aquí! Es el -hijo- de un Sith, como puede ser que confíen TANTO en él?" Cómo puede ser que confíen MEJOR en él para el cuidado de Obi-Wan que su propio Maestro? La silenciosa pregunta fue dirigida directamente al troll, quien estaba preparado para tales acusaciones.

"Ser tus celos los que hablan ahora, viejo Padawan, o en verdad tu sano juicio?"

Silencio. Qui-Gon lució como si lo hubieran callado con una insolente cachetada, y Mace tuvo que cubrir su boca para ocultar su sonrisa. La venganza si que era dulce! No que los Jedis creyeran en venganza...

"Culpar a este chico por los pecados de su padre, lo harás?"

Más silencio. Las manos de Qui-Gon estaban encerradas en puños de acero.

Yoda interpretó cuyo silencio a su preferencia. "Entonces, esta discusión terminada ser. Ni una palabra más sobre el futuro se te será revelada ni a ningún otro individuo a menos que Skywalker o Kenobi decidan lo contrario. Prohibido, presionar a ambos a hablar por el Consejo ser. De la discusión, el fin ser este momento. Cansado, yo estar."

**( o + o + o + o )**

El agua caliente acarició los músculos de su espalda con la fuerza que Obi-Wan tanto buscaba para deshacerse de esos nudos de tensión. Mientras dejaba su rostro ser bañado también, sus manos buscaron por la botella de aceite de lavanda que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Apagó la regadera y en su lugar encendió la llave para llenar la tina completamente. Mientras esperó, abrió la botella y derramó las gotas que creyó necesarias para el largo baño que quería gozar.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando la humedad y calidez mezcladas llevarse su conciencia a otro plano.

**-**

**"Yo entrenaré al chico." **_Voz tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña para sus oídos. Este hombre no podía ser su Maestro!_

**"Anakin será entrenado."**

_Anakin esto, Anakin lo otro. Era lo único en lo que pensaba Qui-Gon! Hasta su ultimo aliento, ese mocoso fue su mayor prioridad._

**-**

Obi-Wan se dejo caer con cuidado a las profundidades de la tina, tras cerrar la llave bruscamente. Meditar bajo el agua no era muy usado, por ser necesario mucha convicción y una casi indestructible paciencia. Y ya había dejado de ser un reto para Obi-Wan Kenobi desde hace un par de años, para el orgullo de su Maestro.

Su Maestro.

Qui-Gon.

Otra memoria se repitió en su mente, la peor de todas.

**-**

**"Prométeme que lo entrenarás, Obi-Wan."**

**"S-Si, Maestro." **_Pero, no mueras!- Fue agregado mentalmente, pero si hubo una respuesta se perdió entre el abismo que había crecido entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos._

**-**

Aún sumergido, una agridulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si tan siquiera Qui-Gon hubiera imaginado el desastre al que le había dado cuerda. A que demonio había despertado en el universo. Bueno.. no todo había sido tan malo, al final todo se había solucionado con los esfuerzos de Luke. Pero... el precio vaya que había sido alto.

**-**

**"Así que, tal como tú te encariñaste con Anakin, yo siento ahora lo mismo por Luke. Hablando de malditas ironías... Debe ser algo genético."**

**-**

La memoria extraída de la fantasmal mente de Ben Kenobi brotó, una de las platicas finales entre el viejo y el espectro de Qui-Gon realizada entre dunas de arenas y soles crueles. Entre palabras de rabia, declaraciones de un amor perdido y finalmente, promesas de una vida eterna juntos, siendo los principales elementos. Obi-Wan no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de que tan fuerte su futura persona había sido. Que tanta resistencia había tenido en su poder. Obi-Wan no creía poder sobrevivir tanto dolor... y perdida...

—_No, no pienses en eso! Concéntrate en otro aspecto de su vida!_ Que tal de su vida solo, cuando no era Maestro para un Jedi rebelde, cuando no era un impecable integrante del Consejo o el indestructible General Kenobi en un guerra sin sentido. Que fue de su vida personal? Hubo otros amores aparte del inmortal dedicado a Qui-Gon?

Sí, hubo otro que fue inolvidable y que causaba una dulce fiebre recorrer su completo ser. Un recuerdo—No, un secreto que Ben Kenobi se había llevado a la tumba con completa satisfacción. Una venganza que siempre le había provocado una carcajada en sus noches solitarias de Tatooine.

Obi-Wan salió a la superficie con su ceño fruncido. Así que su futura persona no había sido un completo inocente. Bien por él.

Bien merecido lo tenía Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan se recostó lo más cómodo posible en la tina, recorriendo uno de los más bien guardados recuerdos en la vida de su futura persona.

Había sucedido después de tres años de la muerte de su maestro. Había sido inesperado, pero cuando la invitación de Padmé Amidala había llegado a sus manos, el Jedi se había sentido obligado a atender al Planeta Naboo una vez más. Anakin no lo había acompañado, obviamente. Tenía muchos cursos que lo mantenían ocupado y que le hacía imposible asistir como su Padawan.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, su cuerpo comenzando a vibrar con anticipación entre las suaves olas del agua tibia. Esa noche había sido tan dulce, oh si, como una mordida a una de la más deliciosas de las fresas. Padmé había sido inexperta pero, audaz. Insaciable casi. Una rápida aprendiz de electrizantes caricias...

**°**

Padmé Amidala había llegado a la edad que en su sociedad marcaba la hora de completar su desarrollo con la comunidad. En otras palabras, había sido hora de abandonar su virginidad en una ceremonia al estilo de la realeza y Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido elegido para el trabajo, si es que Kenobi lo deseaba.

El Jedi se había ahogado con su bebida al escuchar la tímida explicación de Padmé, ambos a solas en uno de los más hermosos balcones del Palacio.

"¿Por—Por qué yo? No puedo evitar sentir la curiosidad, su majestad."

Una sonrisa había levantado el rostro de Padmé en alegres espíritus y la respuesta había sido declarada como si fuera lo más natural de la galaxia. "_Porque confío en ti, Obi-Wan."_

El Caballero Jedi había tomado el resto de la tarde para meditar en la propuesta, lo más detenidamente posible. Para su sorpresa no sólo había encontrado ninguna razón para no hacerlo sino que también se había sentido ansiado de hacer la tarea. Padmé había sido una mujer muy brillante, en todos los sentidos. También había admitido en las profundidades de su mente, que desde un inicio se habían creado unas cuantas chispas entre ellos y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes (si Obi-Wan no hubiera estado tan embobado con otra persona y Padmé tan emergida con su puesto de Reina, y tal vez si ningún Sith hubiera aparecido en el asunto..) ambos hubieran consumido su atracción en una de tantas noches, disfrutando una oportunidad casi única. Claro, más allá de sexo su relación nunca hubiera avanzado, lo cual desde el inicio hubiera marcado la relación a la perdición.

Pero, el 'hubiera' no existía y la Fuerza aparentemente había deseado entregarle esa 'noche' en bandeja de plata, después (y pesar) de todo. Con su decisión tomada, Kenobi había proseguido a avisarle al Consejo y tras ellos encontrarse de acuerdo con el plan -no deseando faltarle respeto a las tradiciones de Naboo- Padmé había sido la siguiente informada.

Preparaciones habían sido echas casi de inmediato. Fechas habían sido apuntadas firmemente y tras una semana de platicas de orientación del ritual sexual a la pareja, esa 'noche' había dejado de ser una fantasía especulada para encarnarse ferozmente.

Habían existido ojos escondidos entre las penumbras de la habitación donde el acto debía ser realizado, para atestiguar analíticamente la unión de la pareja, para asegurarse que la Reina pudiera darle la bienvenida a esta nueva etapa de su vida con éxito.

El momento que más se había grabado en la mente de Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido el punto de partida, cuando la bata de seda se había deslizado lentamente de uno de los cuerpos más hermosos que el Jedi jamás había visto. Padmé le había robado el aliento. En ese momento, Obi-Wan había sabido que había hecho la decisión correcta. La Fuerza había pulsado por su propia anatomía, gritando, gruñendo por poseer toda esa piel traslucida a la luz de las velas. Sus instintos los habían guiado hasta el final, entre caricias, mordiscos, gemidos...

Los ojos de Padmé habían brillado con éxtasis, nunca dejando ir su propia mirada, murmurando que tan bello era, que tan afortunada había sido... Que nunca iba a olvidar esta noche.

**°**

Un sonido que podía clasificarse como gemido escapó de la garganta del Padawan, su palma situándose instintivamente en su órgano, como ya tantas noches solitarias le habían enseñado. Padmé había sido tan cálida, como una hoguera—cada embestida hundiéndolo a ese abismo, ah si, casi lo podía sentir de nuevo. Tan apretado, tan húmedo, tan dulce—

"Oh—Ah, si..."

Los labios de Ben habían conducido su camino con paciencia, desde el valle de su pecho hasta la suavidad de sus labios, tan carnosos y hechos para besar sin detenerse. Se había tragado los gemidos de Padmé, sus susurros llorosos con placer—

"_No lo olvidaré... nunca.."_ Había ella prometido sin coherencia alguna, su voz ronca de tanto soltar en libertad las verdades guardada en su alma. Obi-Wan había tratado de asegurarle que él tampoco olvidaría su abrazo, su belleza al principio del nirvana. Había prometido y había embestido cada vez más rápido justo como sus caderas lo hacían ahora, derramando agua por todo el suelo del baño.

Obi-Wan abrió sus ojos para volverlos a cerrar un segundo después, concentrándose en ese momento, en ese recuerdo, en ese pecado bien disfrutado entre dos personas que lograron engañar a la persona que siempre creyó saber todo de ellos.

Obi-Wan gruñó urgentemente, en su mente escuchando lo mismo de la delicada garganta de Padmé. Casi podía oler el aroma a rosas de esa piel tersa que tanto se había concentrado en las profundidades de sus pechos.

Casi... llegaba.

Una embestida.. más.

Entonces, sumergido en esa noche de pasión, Obi-Wan abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un panorama completamente diferente.

Ojos almendra se habían trasformado en unos verde-azules, sus rizos chocolate descolorándose a lacios mechones dorados. Manos firmes y tan fuertes empujaban su espalda, su cuerpo, su cuello, queriendo eliminar cualquier distancia existente entre los dos y Obi-Wan no pudo negarse. Pecho plano contra otro—Labios mordidos contra otros, tan parecidos a los de Padmé pero, a la vez tan diferentes!—

"_Nunca—Nunca te olvidaré—"_ Fue dicho con una voz que había estado cazando su existencia recientemente. Obi-Wan sintió el clímax abrirse paso por su ser en una embestida final, dejándose envolver en el abrazo que Luke guardaba especialmente para él.

Luke.

Luke?

Luke!

Obi-Wan se hundió de nuevo a la tina, su erección perdida entre la sorpresa y vergüenza que estaba reemplazando su corazón, su mente y demás en esos momentos de revelación.

Luke. Oh, por qué de TODAS las personas en la galaxia, tenía que fantasear en ÉL? Eso estaba prohibido! Era su Padawan—Ah no, ya no lo era, ya era un Caballero—Pero, aún así!... Se sentía mal pensar así del muchacho después de saber cada detalle de la relación que había existido entre Ben y Luke. Habían sido casi padre e hijo.

Casi...

"Y tú no eres Ben."

Obi-Wan no se dio cuenta que el susurro había salido de sus labios hasta que se encontró camino a su habitación, su cuerpo enrollado con solamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Luke estaba de pie en medio de la sala -ojos cerrados-, cuyo lugar por el cual Obi-Wan tenía que atravesar para llegar a su habitación. Y al ver esos músculos flexionarse con los suaves movimientos del kata, el susurro se volvió un demente mantra en su cabeza. "_No eres Ben. No, no, no. No puedes ser Ben."_ O al menos, no podía ver con ojos paternales aquellos brazos apuntar al cielo como un dios ancestral. No podía catalogar ese soplido de calor recorriendo su cuerpo como orgullo de un maestro a un aprendiz... No, porque era todo lo contrario.

Entonces, los ojos de Luke se abrieron y Obi-Wan volvió al mundo de los vivos, por así decirlo.

Luke sonrió.

Obi-Wan volvió a entrar en coma.

"Te ves mejor, me alegro." Pero, el ejercicio no se detuvo, Luke prosiguió con sus estirones y tras un par de giros de sus piernas, Obi-Wan se encontró cara a cara con el Jedi. En ese instante, Obi-Wan se sintió como el ser mas ridículo del mundo, parado como zombi, vestido con nada pero una toalla y claramente babeando por el otro chico como si fuera un perro en celo.

-Control, Kenobi! Ya no puedes usar la adolescencia como pretexto.

"Obi-Wan, entonces... recuerdas.. todo?" Luke parecía ignorar sus preocupaciones, para su alivio y logró asentir en respuesta.

"Cada detalle." Y adivina qué? Me acosté con tu mamá. No es este un muy pequeño universo? "Pero, son sólo eso... Recuerdos. No sufro de dobles personalidades o algo por el estilo, o al menos eso me dijeron en la clínica."

Luke paso su mano por su frente, un movimiento luciendo más una sub-consciente costumbre que una manera de limpiarse el sudor. "Y cómo te sientes? Digo.. debes estar algo confundido. Sabes diferenciar cuales son tus recuerdos y los de Ben?"

Obi-Wan apretó discretamente su toalla. "Aún trabajo en ello, y hasta ahora voy bien en el proceso. Es fácil, sólo clasifico cualquier acontecimiento después de encontrar a tu pa—Anakin— como los recuerdos de Ben. Y el lapso de ahora hasta el día que se nos asigne la misión con la Reina de Naboo la llamo 'Categoría Alterna', porque, después de todo, el rumbo de estos días ya no serán lo mismo con tu visita." Había sonado lógico en su cabeza horas antes, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de sus propias explicaciones. Y esa jaqueca que sentía venir no estaba ayudando.

Pero, Luke parecía seguirle el juego con esa mirada demasiado sincera y esos labios que se encontraban siendo víctimas de esos dientes que Obi-Wan tan sólo podía _imaginar_ como se debían sentir atacando otra piel. Piel de un _cuello_... El cuello preferentemente de Obi-Wan—

"Er—Um. Tengo que—Ir a cambiarme. Te veo a la hora de la cena." Y voló el resto del camino a su habitación.

Literalmente.

Voló tan rápido que no alcanzó a ver aquellos ojos, que tanto lo martirizaban, devorar cada dulce curva de su cuerpo descubierto (y no muy despistadora-mente). Se concentró tanto en apresurarse que no dejo cierto 'sentimiento' de lujuria traspasar su mente a través de las irreparables ruinas del lazo mental que alguna vez había existido entre Ben y Luke. No, Obi-Wan Kenobi era _demasiado_ distraído para darse cuenta del banquete que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. _Solamente_ para sus ojos.

Luke respiró hondo, dejando el calor de sus ejercicios correr por su ser. "Calma, Skywalker... Todo lo _bueno_ viene con paciencia." Una sonrisa se formó, con toque depredador, en sus labios. Un gesto que, probablemente nunca sabría Luke, había usado tanto su propio padre.

**( o + o + o + o )**

Como la noche anterior, un leve toque a su puerta se escuchó por la madrugada. Qui-Gon cerró el libro que tenía una hora pretendiendo leer, aceptando la presencia de su Padawan a través de su lazo. La puerta se abrió lentamente en respuesta, revelando a Obi-Wan con fatiga en sus facciones y hasta en los arrastres de sus pasos. El maestro frunció su ceño profundamente, los problemas para dormir de su aprendiz no habían mejorado para nada y esta noche cumpliría una semana con el padecimiento. Qui-Gon sabía que no podía culpar a Luke Skywalker por ello (esta vez), pero no se podía negar que su presencia no había facilitado las tensiones que Obi-Wan había estado cargando en sus hombros.

Sin palabras, Qui-Gon se destapó de las sábanas para ponerse de pie y su Padawan entendió la silenciosa invitación en un parpadeo. Qui-Gon esperó hasta que Obi-Wan se acostara lo más cómodamente en la cama para arroparlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho en su infancia y como el Maestro Yoda había hecho lo mismo por él. Al rozarle el mentón con la orilla del a cobija, Obi-Wan le sonrió dulcemente.

Qui-Gon no pudo evitar levantar sus dedos y acariciar esa mejilla pálida.. pero, tan cálida... Obi-Wan cerró sus ojos al contacto y se sometió a las caricias de su mano como un obediente felino. Qui-Gon aclaró su garganta varias veces al presenciar tal acto de ternura del que no había estado preparado. De pronto, sus rodillas ya no podían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. "Iré por algo de té."

"Mmm-hmm." Fue la suave respuesta. Qui-Gon se armó de todas sus fuerzas para separarse del muchacho. Lo único que alcanzó a tomar al salir de la habitación fue su bata de dormir.

Después de preparar los utensilios para el té, Qui-Gon se vio obligado a consultar con el lazo algunos detalles.

/ Lo quieres con leche, Padawan/

/ Mmmm... como sea, Maestro. Apúrese, esta empezando a hacer frío aquí. / Siempre tan insolente su aprendiz, en el momento menos esperado. Con mayor razón, el Maestro trató de tomarse su querido tiempo después escuchar tal cosa, durante el proceso, no siendo capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Al, por fin, llegar a su habitación Qui-Gon se encontró con un impaciente Obi-Wan. El muchacho se había sentado y le estaba dirigiendo uno de los peores (o mejores) pucheros que un hombre de veinte años podía producir.

Un escalofrío recorrió entonces su espina. El Maestro sabía que algo más serio de lo normal estaba perturbando a su aprendiz si lo tenía comportándose como si tuviera doce años otra vez. Pero, otra cosa que Qui-Gon sabía era que no ganaría nada si presionaba por una respuesta de inmediato. Así que, haciendo campo para su persona en la cama, Qui-Gon se dedicó en tomar de su té junto a su aprendiz. Y nada más.

El silencio se alargó conforme el ritmo de los segundos. Segundos que se convirtieron en minutos.

Minutos que al llegar a la cuenta de veinte, se interrumpieron con el toque de la mano de Obi-Wan sobre la suya. "Nos perdimos el Festival del Eclipse, Maestro."

Controlando el palpitar de su corazón, Qui-Gon se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que me importa. Sabes que no suelo asistir a esas cosas." Obi-Wan roló sus ojos cómicamente al escucharlo.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no te interese tal unión que se hace entre Jedis para hacer el eclipse algo _visible_ entre todo este smog? Es un gran acontecimiento! Hubiera deseado poder unirme si, _claro_, no hubiera estado noqueado hasta el siguiente milenio."

"Mm. Por lo menos, ahora que todos se fueron a sus misiones, habrá un cuarto disponible para Skywalker." Qui-Gon sintió más que nada la mirada de Obi-Wan, como una navaja cortando delicadamente la tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos.

"Encuentro tan irónico que no te caiga bien Luke, Qui-Gon, cuando en un futuro harás todo a tu alcance para convertir en un Jedi a su padre." Qui-Gon no respondió, pero no falló en reconocer como Obi-Wan había dejado de dirigírsele como su Maestro. "... Incluso reemplazarme."

_Ah!_ Ahí estaba. La raíz del problema había salido a la luz.

Y para su sorpresa, Qui-Gon no sabía que hacer al respecto. Qué podía decir? 'Trataré de no hacerlo esta vez'? No tenía sentido. No, cuando no tenía idea en que su futura persona había estado pensando al hacer tal cosa. No conocía sus motivos o razones y se le tenía prohibido preguntar por ellas.

Pero, no era por las órdenes del Consejo que no preguntada, oh no, no cuando las había violado una y otra y otra vez a su antojo en el pasado. La razón yacía en su propio Padawan, en la salud que se había deteriorado recientemente con el cambio de vida más extraordinariamente posible. Obi-Wan ya tenía suficiente como para soportar la curiosidad de un viejo Maestro que odiaba estar fuera de control.

Sin pensar, lo que salió de su boca fue lo más radical a lo que estaba pensando. "Nunca podría reemplazarte en mi corazón, Obi-Wan." No esperando por una respuesta. "_Nunca_." Afirmó vehemente, viendo a su aprendiz directo a los ojos, rogando que fuera lo que fuera con lo que se estaban enfrentando, sus palabras fueran la respuesta correcta a las preguntas que se reflejaban en los ojos de Obi-Wan.

Y al parecer, la fortuna estaba a su favor en esta ocasión, porque lo siguiente que Qui-Gon sabía era que tenía sus brazos llenos de Obi-Wan Kenobi. El maestro no protestó, sintiéndose afortunado de todavía poder recibir tales espontáneas muestras de cariño. Durante el curso de los años, su aprendiz había dejado atrás su apariencia de niño inseguro y necesitado de afecto para convertirse en un muchacho brillante, inteligente y completamente independiente de su Maestro.

Qui-Gon Jinn todavía no podía decidir si le gustaba tal metamorfosis. A veces extrañaba la faceta de ser necesitado por Obi-Wan... tan siquiera un poco.

Como ahora.

"...ir, Maestro." Se escuchó un firme susurro de entre las firmezas de su pecho.

"¿Qué dijiste, Padawan?" Preguntó gentilmente.

Obi-Wan negó con su cabeza ligeramente en respuesta, para después comenzar a separarse poco a poco. Al encontrarse cara a cara, el joven le regalo una débil sonrisa que sólo preocupó mas a Jinn. Eso y las tremendas ojeras que opacaban el rostro que solía ser tan radiante.

"Esto se acabó. Mañana volvemos con la Dra. A-Rul. Este insomnio ha durado demasiado." Uso su más firme y temida por su aprendiz, obteniendo la respuesta obediente del joven en forma de una inclinación de su mentón. "Bien... Trata de dormir, que tenemos que madrugar otra vez, está bien?" Como si hubiera estado planeado, un bostezo escapó de los labios de Obi-Wan, causándoles sonreír. "Iré a dejar esto, y cuando vuelva te quiero ya bien arropado." Señaló a las tazas que desde hace mucho se habían sentido abandonadas en la mesa de noche. Se dirigió a la cocina por segunda vez y...

Caminó a la habitación de su Padawan, checando si su invitado dormía bien. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo permaneció en el marco de la puerta, observando el pecho de Luke levantarse y bajarse con un gentil ritmo, sus labios a veces murmurando nombres que sólo 'Ben' pudo Jinn reconocer.

"...tan irónico que no te caiga bien Luke, Qui-Gon, cuando en un futuro harás todo a tu alcance para convertir en un Jedi a su padre.."

Cuando Qui-Gon regresó a la cama, Obi-Wan estaba dormido profundamente por su propia cuenta, después de una semana de tener que haber necesitado la ayuda de Fuerza-Inducción. El Maestro se preguntó antes de cerrar sus ojos, si tal vez su anterior abrazo tenía algo que ver con el súbito cambio.

**( o + o + o + o )**

"Kenobi!" Se escuchó por los pasillos del Templo. Obi-Wan sonrió al reconocer la silueta de su amiga Bant corriendo hacia ellos. "Obi, por un Sith—Me tuviste preocupada TODA la noche!" La Padawan exclamó con preocupación mientras abrazaba a su amigo con todas su fuerzas. "Ni siquiera sé A QUE se debió toda la conmoción ayer, y cuando llamé a tu dormitorio tu Maestro me mandó por el elemento gacho en vez de darme una explicación."

"Lo siento, Bant. Es una larga historia. Estuve descansando casi todo el día, por estrictas órdenes de A-Rul."

Bant lució aún más mortificada al escuchar el nombre de la doctora más solicitada del Tempo. "..._Tan_ malo es el asunto? Obi, estás enfermo? Es grave?"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo exageraciones—ah! Y ya conociste a mi amigo? Luke Skywalker, le estoy dando un Tour por el Templo."

Bant miró al Caballero de pies a cabeza después de murmurar un tímido "Mucho gusto." Fuerza, que chico tan apuesto! Luke le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Bant jamás había visto y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa de Obi. Su amigo siempre atraía a los mejores candidatos...

Como era su hábito, Bant tomó el brazo de Obi-Wan, uniéndose en su paseo sin la necesidad de preguntar. En poco tiempo, los tres platicaban sobre diferentes aventuras de sus días de Iniciados y como una vez habían pintado por accidente las orejas del Maestro Yoda en su clase de Artes Plásticas. Luke se rió tan fuerte que necesitó a Obi sostenerlo un rato, temiendo que se cayera al suelo. Fue en ese preciso momento que el otro viejo amigo de Obi-Wan, Garen, decidió acercárseles. Bant y Obi-Wan lo saludaron con todo el entusiasmo posible al ser muy pocas las ocasiones donde los tres se podían reunir. Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon siempre se les era asignadas las misiones más largas y peligrosas. Casi al igual que Garen y su Maestra Fierri'Ali, que aunque sus misiones no eran tan igualmente riesgosas no dejaban de ser largas y vitales para la República. Eso dejaba a Bant, la aprendiz a Doctora del Templo siendo la única que llevaba más o menos una vida tranquila en el Templo, siempre esperando por alguna visita de sus mejores amigos.

Obi-Wan presentó por segunda vez a Luke, este ya recuperado, y para su sorpresa una sensación de inquietud se hospedó en su pecho al observar como los ojos de Garen danzaron por toda la silueta del Caballero Skywalker de manera atrevida. Minutos después, al sentarse a desayunar en los Comedores, Obi-Wan descubrió que lo que sentía eran celos.

Y no eran por Garen.

-Esto es peor de lo que imaginé!

"Así que, hace cuanto ustedes dos se conocen?" Para su disgusto, fue Garen quien preguntó, usando la pose de piernas cruzadas que siempre usaba para conquistar alguna presa. Para su alivio, Luke parecía ignorante a sus intenciones.

"Bueno.." Luke conectó su mirada con la suya una fracción de segundos, para después seguir con su historia. "A decir verdad, tan sólo tenemos dos días de conocernos. Vine a visitar a mi viejo Maestro, Yoda," Eso causó ojos agrandecidos con obvia admiración y sorpresa. "Pero, debido al Festival del Eclipse no encontré hospedaje así que el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn fue el amable en ofrecerme su dormitorio por mientras."

Garen frunció su ceño al escuchar lo último. "'Qui-Gon Jinn' y 'amable' en la misma oración? Tengo que admitir que nunca esperé que ese día llegaría."

"Garen!" La reprimenda estaba fuera de los labios de Obi-Wan y Bant sin siquiera pensarlos dos veces. Garen roló sus ojos.

"Admítanlo, digo la verdad! Tu Maestro puede ser todo, menos amable—y tan espontáneamente! Mucho menos en el aspecto de aceptarlo en su hogar, a nosotros ni siquiera nos quiere de visita!"

"Le debía un favor al Maestro Yoda." Luke continuó. "Y esta fue su oportunidad para pagar cuentas." Obi-Wan no pudo evitar admirar lo fácil que el invento salía de la boca de su futuro aprendiz, aunque sospechaba que a Luke no le agradaba mucho mentir. No parecía estar en su naturaleza. Entonces, la imagen de Anakin discutiendo con Ben Kenobi se apoderó de su cabeza unos minutos y Obi-Wan se encontró dudoso. Tal vez sí estaba en sus genes mentir con fluidez, pero hasta Anakin se había sentido culpable de ellas durante el progreso de su secreto matrimonio con Padmé y miren hasta donde lo habían llevado tales mentiras?

"Obi-Wan, estás bien? Te ves... verde!" Bant sacudió su hombro urgentemente. Obi-Wan volvió en si y trató de tranquilizar a su amiga con una sonrisa. No funcionó, y hasta Luke y Garen lucían como si estuvieran a punto de llevarlo de vuelta a la clínica.

"Estoy bien, debe ser la comida... No se preocupen, tengo cita con la Dra. A-Rul esta tarde, de todas maneras."

Garen se acercó hasta tener sus brazos recargados sobre la mesa, mirando el rostro de Obi-Wan fijamente. "Te ves diferente, Obi-Wan."

"Huh?"

"De qué estás enfermo?" Bant se unió al complot. "Es algo serio, lo sé."

"Chicos, por última vez—"

"Vamos, Obi, somos amigos de toda la vida! Te vas a atrever a mentirnos directo a la cara? Acaso nuestra amistad importa _tan_ poco?" Las palabras de Garen le llegaron como una bofetada y no tuvo otra alternativa más que voltear a ver a Luke por ayuda.

Fue un movimiento equivocado.

"Tú sabes algo, verdad?" Garen estaba encima de Skywalker en un parpadeo. "Sea lo que sea, tú eres parte de esto, lo _puedo_ jurar por la Fuerza. Lo puedo.. sentir."

Luke decidió ir al grano, no mostrando miedo ante el enfrentamiento. "No podemos divulgarlo. Son las órdenes del Consejo. Y no tiene nada que ver con ustedes." La destrucción de todo el Templo _tal vez_ sí tenía algo que ver con ellos, pero para qué despertar pánico innecesario? "Así como no tengo nada que ver con cual sea la enfermedad de Obi-Wan."

Luke mordió sus labios al sentir la -no muy ligera- patada de Obi-Wan por debajo de la mesa. "No deberían saltar a las conclusiones tan precipitadamente."

Garen volvió a sentarse, pero la sospecha en su mirada no desapareció.

_-Bueno, por lo menos después de esto, ya dejará de coquetearle como perro en celo._ El pensamiento cruzo la mente de Obi-Wan, junto con el calentamiento global en sus mejillas. _-Qué está pasando conmigo! Yo parezco el perro en celo, sólo me falta orinar a Luke para marcarlo como mi territorio!_

El resto del desayuno fue una situación llena de tensión, pero a pesar de ello, Obi-Wan y Bant lograron sacar unas cuantas carcajadas con historias embarazosas de sus ultimas misiones, ya fueran del Templo o el Campo de Batalla. Al final, tras fijarse en la hora, Obi-Wan se dispuso a despedirse.. por el momento.

"Tengo lección con Qui-Gon en quince minutos, pero nos podemos reunir más tarde?" Imploró con su mejor imitación de borrego a medio morir. Garen y Bant cayeron en la trampa de inmediato con la promesa de salir a dar una vuelta por algún club de Coruscant de los que solían Padawans frecuentar. "Excelente! Los llamó después!" Sin tener que preguntar, Obi-Wan supo que Luke lo seguiría hasta el área de entrenamiento como su fiel sombra y el Padawan no pudo creer que tan reconfortante su presencia se había convertido con el lapso de dos días, que... sinceramente... parecían una vida entera.

**( o + o + o + o )**

**Cada día**

**encuentro más encanto en tu persona**

**más cortas lucen junto a ti las horas**

**más brillante es la luz de tu alegría**

**cada día...**

**Cada día**

**es más intensa la ansiedad de verte**

**más ardiente el deseo de tenerte**

más increíble que esta dicha es mía

**cada día...**

Cada día

**verás más mi ilusión cuando te mire**

**oirás mi corazón cuando suspire**

**sabrás que eres mi sueño todavía**

**cada día..**

**(3)**

**( o + o + o + o )**

**-Continuará...-**

**( o + o + o + o )**

**(1): Maná, "Oye, Mi Amor." **

**(2) (3): "David" y "Cada Día" de Conchita Unanue, extraídos de "Alas de Papel".**

**( o + o + o + o )**

**NdA:**

Perdón por la tardanza (pero échenle la culpa a Clive Owen y Ioan Gruffudd de "King Arthur" que me han embobado completamente como Arthur y Lancelot)! También me disculpo por el tamaño de este capitulo pero, no se preocupen que ya tengo el siguiente ya casi a la mitad. Espero que tras ir a ver "Brokeback Mountain", la inspiración me vuelva con más potencia!

**P.D. **Por curiosidad, lograron captar el gran parecido del fragmento **(2)** al dilema de Obi y Padmé, lo juro que cuando lo leí sentí un relámpago atravesarme! No podía creer lo que apropiadamente había encontrado! Adoré en especial, el detalle de cómo al final se describen como amigos (en el poema), justamente como Padmé y Obi-Wan terminaron siendo a pesar de aquel "acontecimiento" entre ellos... que al parecer, nunca se repitió, por obvias razones. -**_Tosiendo_**- _Anakin!_ –**_Doble Tosido_**-.


End file.
